


Worship

by hanyou_elf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Shower Blow Jobs, Steve sucks cock like a pro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a romantic pwp.  Steve shows his appreciation for Sam Wilson's body in his favorite way.</p>
<p>Written for the Sam/Steve exchange on tumblr for loverabidfangirls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Steve slid his hands down the scarred back of his lover, smooth fingers tracing the marks of a life hard lived, reading the story of the man he was helplessly devoted to. He pressed his lips against the stubbled skin on the nape of his neck and smiled at the shiver it sent through Sam’s powerful body. 

He was still sweaty, fresh from his workout and ready to have a little food before he jumped in the shower. His body thrummed with dulling adrenaline and Steve could feel the tremors dancing through his skin. He could hear Sam’s still racing heart through his heaving breaths. Steve watched the contrast of his pale hands as they danced across dark skin, mapping familiar marks, before he slid his hands around Sam’s sides, over his ribs and locked them together over the flat belly. 

It left Sam pressing back against Steve’s bigger body and with just a little pressure on the muscles of his stomach, Sam was leaning back into the super soldier, his head on a well muscled shoulder and his own arms sliding back to hold onto a ridiculously slender waist. 

“Want to eat first and then shower?” Steve asked softly, his lips against Sam’s ear, hot breath gusting over sensitive cartilage. 

Sam shuddered, his body tensed as he arched back against the blond, rolled his head on the muscled shoulder before he smiled and nodded. “Let’s skip food until the workout’s over, yeah?” He pinched Steve’s side and pushed himself away from the grip of the blond. He stripped quickly, throwing his clothes wherever as he strode through the comfy house to the bathroom. 

Steve grinned. He licked his lips before he followed, stalking through the house with single minded determination. Sam was his best friend and the perfect complement to the insanity of the century. It was exciting to be able to flirt and kiss Sam in public, without fear of arrest. 

The first time they'd had sex, it had been an accidental thing. They'd been in the heart of mainland China, completely cut off from everything they knew and were familiar with and Steve had been lonely and daring. After meeting with informants and spies all day, he'd dragged Sam back to their tiny two bed motel with a box of carry out. After he'd closed the door, he'd tossed the food (sandwiches and cookies) on the foot of one bed and grabbed Sam's burgundy t-shirt and pressed their lips together. 

He'd pushed his body close to Sam's, rubbing his hips against the cradle of the others pelvis for long minutes before he'd dropped to his knees, took Sam's cock in his mouth and proceeded to worship af the altar of Wilson for nearly twenty minutes. Sucking, licking, stroking, every trick he knew and every little tool he remembered from making Bucky whimper his name in German fields while hiding their illegal behavior under the cover of night. 

After Sam had gotten his breath back, he’d returned the favor, dexterous calloused fingers tracing the thick cords of thigh muscles that strained against Steve’s desire to just thrust into Sam’s hot mouth. After that, two beds had become one and though they’d never really talked about it, found a way to perfectly complement each other. 

Steve shut the door behind him, watching Sam as he turned the hot water on, letting steam fill the bathroom. He let his blue eyes travel the long, lean lines of Sam’s body, the arch of his lower back, the curve of his ass, the muscles of his shoulders as they shifted beneath dark skin. He watched the way the muscles in his thighs flexed and relaxed, sweat glistened under the florescent light and his lips moved as he mumbled to himself. Between his thighs, his cock bobbed hard and tempting, his balls were full. Steve wanted to get on his knees and lick every inch of his body. 

He would eventually, of course. Because Sam liked to be licked, explored, worshiped. And Steve liked to do it. Even more than penetrative sex, he loved exploring Sam’s body, making him scream and moan and whimper and beg. 

“Gonna join me or you just gonna watch?” Sam asked as he hid himself behind the light green shower curtain. 

Steve grinned as he slid the curtain to the side and stepped in front of Sam. He pressed his lips to the shorter man's, the familiar taste of citrus exploding across his taste buds. His big hands wrapped around Sam's waist before resuming their tracing of long lines over Sam's back and sides. 

"I love you," he murmured against full lips before he turned them, letting Sam's back take the brunt of the shower's spray. His hands slid up Sam's side and nails dragged down his stomach as Steve slid to his knees smoothly. 

He wrapped a hand around the silky skin of Sam's dark erection and, because he knew it drove he other man crazy, smirked before he swallowed the length down, to the start of his gag reflex. Steve swallowed the rush of spit that always created and grunted when Sam shifted helplessly. 

He loved it when Steve swallowed around the tip of his dick, even though he would never ask for it since he couldn't return it. Sam liked reciprocity, he only ever asked for things that he knew he could give back, even when he liked things done to him that Steve didn't. Steve didn't mind too much. It just meant it was easier to surprise Sam with things that he least expected, but Steve knew he liked. 

Steve loved this: being on his knees for his lover, subservient and desperate, hungry to please and eager to move to the next part. He loved to just touch Sam, to learn the natural mountains and valleys of his dark body. The way he responded to touch was magical, and Steve relished in gagging and tying him down (but never without a failsafe easily accessible) and just exploring without Sam's interference. 

Steve gave in to him too easily. 

"Steve," Sam whined, his voice soft and breathy. The perfect timbre for what they were doing, and the one guaranteed to make Steve give Sam whatever he wanted. 

Steve bobbed his head a few more times before he pulled back, just the tip left between his lips, already feeling stretched thin and sore, and shushed him. Sam's hips jerked forward at the gust of cool air around his dick and fisted a hand of blond hair to steady him. 

Steve wrapped his hand around the base of Sam's cock and dove back in, sliding his lips to his fisted hand and sucking as he pulled back to the tip. His tongue slid along the thick vein that pulsed with Sam's heartbeat before teasing the slit. Sam moaned curses st the tiles and pulled on thick hair until Steve repeated the process. 

He could see the faint tremors in Sam's thighs as he edged closer and closer to orgasm, feel the desperate hunger as his hair was pulled, hear it in the higher pitched whimpers and curses and pleas. 

He pulled his head back until just the flared tip was between his lips and tongued at the sensitive glans and slit as he jerked Sam off with his hand. 

"Fuck!" Sam shouted as he jerked forward, thrusting his dick into Steve's mouth as he came. His lean body was taut as he shuddered violently with the rush of pleasure through his body. 

Steve, because he was a good boyfriend, swallowed. He looked up at Sam and smiled as he took in the blush high on his cheeks (he would blame on hot water though it was barely warm), the slowly relaxing muscles as Sam let himself breath normally again. Orgasm was a great look on the man, one of Steve's favorites for him. 

One he intended to see on the handsome face as often as possible. He licked at the softening tip and stood, stroking himself slowly, teasing. 

Sam's hand was a welcome addition and Steve grunted approvingly into Sam's mouth as he dove in for the kiss. He slid his tongue over teeth, across the roof of Sam's mouth until he couldn't taste citrus anymore. 

His hips rocked a lazy pattern into the movement of their hands. "Gonna play with it or do somethin' 'bout it?" Steve asked with a soft slur to his voice, the faintest hint of Brooklyn coming through his words. 

"Saving it for something special, soldier," Sam grinned. Steve groaned when he pushed their bodies together and rocked his hips against Steve's. "Waiting for you to get your shit together and fuck me." 

Steve wrapped his arms around Sam and lifted him, smooth fingers supporting and spreading the smooth globes of Sam's very nice ass. "All ya had t'do was ask."


End file.
